


【罗路】今天的橡胶是什么味呢？

by Maikio000



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikio000/pseuds/Maikio000





	【罗路】今天的橡胶是什么味呢？

姜黄色的潜水艇平稳地停靠在岸边，从圆圆的窗口看进去，船长正头靠手腿跷桌一脸呆滞地坐在他的专属座位。  
这间房是他的办公室兼卧室兼做……约会的地方，没有他的允许，谁也不能进去。  
他沉默地看着平铺整齐的洁白床褥，思绪断断续续回到了不久前的这张床上。

草帽当家的味道，比想象中的好闻。  
每次战斗时冒出的蒸汽总有一股烧焦味，那么橡胶人做的时候热到一个程度也会有焦味吗？  
抱着这样的好奇，想把他搅得乱七八糟的，想看看那家伙的体内会不会融化焦掉。  
但是，他却比想象中的柔软好闻。  
像棉花糖一样绵绵甜甜的，明明只是个单纯的笨蛋，做的时候却敏感得随时要化掉一样。  
那家伙，现在在干嘛呢？下次见面的时候，又会扯着我嚷嚷着要做吗？  
不，那次是最后一次，赶快忘记，擦掉，明明已经这样告诫自己了。  
所以，别再……

“船长！你在听吗？！”佩金战战兢兢地躲在半开的门后叫道。  
他还记得，那一次草帽来做客的时候这间房传出了异常痛苦的叫声，他只是反射性条件冲了进去想查个究竟，然而他眼睛的伤足足花了一星期才康复。所以，他现在慌得一批。  
“我不是故意开门的，可是我敲了很多下都没反应！”  
被打断的罗放下了翘在桌上的腿，然而却尴尬的发现某处正高高隆起，于是他又假装什么事也没有一样把腿翘了回去。  
“什么事快说。”  
“草帽……打电话来了。”门后的佩金咽了咽口水，因为这几天这词相当敏感，不，是船长整个人都很敏感，而且还散发着奇怪的气场。  
“说了把他的电电虫加入黑名单吧？为什么还打得进来？！”  
看吧，一说到草帽他就炸毛啊。佩金暗自流泪。他决定等下就把电电虫全丢进海里算了，反正船长也捞不了。  
“可、可是他用匿名电电虫打来的，没有显示草帽的样子，所以辨认不了……”  
“那家伙什么时候变这么聪明……啊算了，就说我不在。”  
“是这样的船长，其实……”  
碰碰——  
“等一下草帽！船长不、不在啦！”  
“喂特拉男你在的吧！？快给我出来！”  
“怎么回事？！”听到不该在此处听见的声音，罗被吓得瞬间软掉。  
“他说他追着味道来的……”  
“哈？！什么跟什么啊？！”  
“唔……船长你快点出去吧……”佩金鼓起八辈子的勇气吸了口气，“不要再逃避了啊！”  
罗沉默地看着佩金，又看了看那张床，远处传来了极其不耐烦的叫喊：  
“喂特拉男你到底怎么回事？！快回答啊！”

为什么，在这种时候你就特别勤快呢？草帽当家的。  
拜托了，别再那么纵容我了。  
好不容易才下定决心的。  
“……说我不在。room、shambles。”  
此时，路飞愤怒地破门而入，看着欲哭无泪的佩金和空无一人的房间，他更加火大了。  
“喂！特拉男呢！？”  
“船长不在。”  
“少骗人！他跑去哪里了？！”  
“我没骗你，他只说了我不在就走了……”  
“啊真是！算了！我自己去找！”  
两个当事人走后，这艘船终于静了下来。  
请好好教训，不，教育一下我们船长吧！草帽！  
佩金握紧拳心愤愤想道。

罗漫无目的的行走在街道上，想起刚刚的骚乱他就觉得头痛，四周的叫卖声也逐渐变得模糊不清。  
啧，刚刚走得太匆忙连鬼泣都忘了带，希望不要遇到海军什么的。  
还有为什么草帽当家的会追到这里？那家伙说的味道是怎么回事？  
啊啊糟透了，情况真是莫名其妙，总之有多远跑多远，最好连草帽一伙的任何一个都不要碰……  
“喂！你！”然而娜美和罗宾迎面而来，完美堵在了罗的面前。  
“……娜美当家，有事？”  
“我说你啊，还敢摆着这种脸问有事？！你为什么不接路飞电话？！我们都要被他烦死了！”  
“不想接还有原因吗？”  
“啊啦？是真的不想接吗？”  
“啧，没什么事的话我先走了。”  
“没用的哟，你逃不了的。”  
“哈？”  
“我们的船长先生是不会那么容易就放弃的。”  
“是啊，他就是因为闻到什么你的味道才吵着要来这里的。”  
“味道？到底是什么味……道……”  
话还没落音，罗就猛然想起了几天前的事。  
在街上瞎晃的时候突然冒出了神秘女嚷嚷要报仇什么的、味味果实什么的，然后发射了一团迷之雾气就跑了。  
没有中毒，身体也没有什么大碍，所以就这样放着不管了。  
原来事情已经变得那么糟糕了吗？！  
“这种事你得亲自问我们的船长哟特拉男君。”  
“反正在我们看来也只是莫名其妙的奇怪气场，根本没什么味道嘛。总之你给我好好解决路飞知道吗？真是的麻烦死了你们两个！”  
语毕俩人便走了，扔下了一脸懵逼的罗。

街道的另一端，路飞正愤愤地奔跑着，想起刚刚的事他就来气。  
明明已经透过窗口看到那家伙在的，都已经到他家门口了还敢骗我不在！？他的说谎技术烂死了，简直和索隆的路痴症一样糟糕嘛。  
说来那家伙到底在搞什么啊？整～座岛都是他的味道，闻着闻着头晕晕的。  
啊不行，感觉身体越来越奇怪了，好热，好渴……  
可恶特拉男你给我等着，找到你了一定要揍你一顿再说！

此时罗打了个冷颤。  
此地不宜久留，这是他唯一能得出来的结果，于是他迈开了长腿大步跑了起来，然而还没过三步就正面撞上了一坨软热的东西。  
“啧，干什么呀……”  
“啊！特拉男！终于找到你了！”  
“草、草帽当家的？！”  
还来不及反应过来，热热的橡胶就一圈圈绕上了他的身体，像煮熟的章鱼触手一样紧缠着他不放。  
“放、放开我！”  
“不放！你又要跑去哪里！？”  
“啧，ROOM！”  
“你敢？！”愤怒脚指头马上扯开了罗的裤头纽，脚心挤压着裤腰要往下推。  
“喂你要做什么？！”  
“你再动一下我就脱掉！”  
“怎么了怎么了？呜哇内裤都看到了……”  
“啊！变态啊！”  
看着四周的氛围逐渐变得糟糕，罗心里有千万只草泥马奔腾而过。  
对，他差点忘了，这家伙是不折不扣超恶劣专业坑人的！  
“别闹了！快放开我！”  
“海军叔叔，就是这两个怪哥哥！”  
“这……这不是特拉法尔加和草帽路飞吗？！你们在干什么啊？！快！把他们抓起来！”  
“喂草帽当家的我不会再跑了！放开我，我们换个地方说话！”  
“真的吗？！”  
“啊，我保证！”  
得到承诺的路飞总算安心地松开了手脚，俩人便在海军围堵上来前成功瞬移离开，扔下了再次捕抓失败的海军和一脸吃惊的群众。

看着熟悉的房间，罗深深地叹了口气。  
这是反射性条件吗？只要跟着这家伙我就会想换到这里，这种习惯还真应该改一改。  
话说他现在正看着我，很凶的那种，脸都被气得红红鼓鼓的，像吃东西吃到一半被噎到的仓鼠一样。  
真是的，为什么连生气的样子都莫名的可爱啊，为什么事到如今了还要来这么诱惑我啊，草帽当家的。

“特·拉·男！”愤怒的叫唤立即把罗拉回现实，还没来得及回应，炙热的一拳就直接呼上了他的腹部，他跄踉了一下跌坐到床上。  
虽然力道不大，也不怎么痛，但好歹也是被揍了，碍于男人的尊严他非常不爽。  
“你突然干什么啊！？”刚刚还觉得他可爱呢疯了吧我！这家伙是不被吊起来打屁股就不甘愿是吧？！  
然而对方丝毫没有罢休的意思，反而瞪着眼走上前揪起罗的衬衫领口发怒道：  
“我啊，最讨厌被骗了！你要是敢再骗我我就再揍你一次！”  
看着对方犀利的眼神，罗一时语塞无法反驳。  
这种感觉就像谎言被爱人当场揭穿了等着被揍一样无奈。  
说到底这也是自己的错，被骗的感觉的确不好受，这种事他也明白的，但是……  
“而且你为什么不接我电话！？我找你那么久你也都不回复！”  
“哈……给我听好了草帽当家的，我们不能一直见面。”  
“为什么？！”  
“你是船长，我也是船长，我们都有共同的目标。同盟只是暂时的，一旦解除后我们就是敌对的关系了。”  
“哈？你也太任性了吧？这种事由我来决定！”  
“不，任性的人是你吧？！为什么那么固执的追上来啊！？”  
“因为我想见你啊！还需要其他理由吗？！”  
一时间，房里突然静了下来，心跳声，喘息声，还有血液快速流动的声音都变得异常清晰。  
罗沉默地看着身前气得像一团红糯米的人，他竟无法说出一句话。

明明这种场面已经在脑海里幻想过千次万次了，明明已经想好这种时候该怎么应对的，然而现在却连一句话也挤不出。  
‘没用的哟，你逃不了的。’  
‘我们的船长先生是不会那么容易就放弃的。’  
你好狡猾啊，草帽当家的。  
为什么仅仅用一句话就打破了我这些日子以来的坚持？  
为什么你可以那么若无其事的就说出了这么诱人的话？  
你果然就是最恶时代中最最恶劣的那一个了。

“喂特拉男你在听吗？！”  
“啊，听得很清楚。”  
“你还没回答我为什么……唔！”  
干涩的唇毫无预警的堵上了微张的嘴，熟练的舌尖有力地窜入对方的口腔里肆意的玩弄着。  
突如其来的吻把路飞弄得一颤一颤的，也不知道那是生气过头还是敏感过头，总之为了防止再次被揍，罗把软绵绵的橡胶摁到了床上手脚嘴并用地将对方压得死死的。  
今天的草帽当家比往常的还要甜美，可以的话真想从头到脚从里到外都舔咬一遍。  
虽然冒着舌头被咬断的危险，但是再忍下去就快要成佛了，况且眼前的猎物哪有不吃的道理？  
抱着这样的心态，罗丝毫没有要给对方喘息的时间，他霸道的碾压着逐渐湿润的唇，将那份炙热的甘甜一点点占为己有。

“噗哈……特拉男你真的很恶劣。”  
“这种时候你应该说一些色气的话，像我之前教你的那样。”  
“你是变态吧？”  
“这样的变态也能让你兴奋呢，今天你格外敏感啊草帽当家的。”  
“因为你散发着奇怪的味道啊！闻起来就不舒服，身体热热的……”  
“什么啊？到底是什么味道？”  
“唔，就是特拉男的味道。”  
“完全听不懂。算了，反正这样也挺好的，还有催情的效果。”  
“你果然是个变态。”  
“嘘，你刚刚揍我的那一下还没向你讨呢，做好心理准备吧，今晚你别想回家了。”

啊啊，事情发展到这种地步也就不用再顾虑什么了，况且根本无法保持冷静。  
用草帽当家的话来说就是以后的事以后再说，吧？反正在那些事情到来以前，这家伙一直都是属于我一个人的。  
罗咧开一抹邪魅，将灯光熄灭，房门上锁以后，昏暗的空间里就只剩下不断交融的炽热与熊熊烈焰。

对，就是这个声音，而且今天比往常的还要夸张大声。  
下次要不要提醒一下船长其实这艘船的隔音效果不怎么好呢？这样的话绝对会脑袋搬家吧。  
佩金在门口叹了口气。  
船长他总是这样，神不知鬼不觉的就room了出去，然后用奇妙的声音告诉我们他回来了。  
该说这个能力便利吗？不，我们还挺困扰的。  
不过，船长你高兴就好了。  
“喂，夏其贝波，来捞电电虫。还有，把耳塞也戴上。”

END


End file.
